finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard (ability)
Blizzard is an ability that varies depending on the game. Usually it is the basic ice elemental Black Magic spell, however the early games translated it as Ice or Ice 1 with Blizzard being a separate spell with a different level of power. It is also the name of various enemy spells from Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy VI. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ice is a Level 2 Black Magic spell. Players can buy the spell in Pravoka. Because it is in a higher magic class, Ice is marginally more powerful than Fire and Thunder. Final Fantasy II Ice or Blizzard is a spell that can be bought in Altair in the beginning of the game, unlike other installments Ice's name does not change instead the spell levels up.It can go to Lv.16. Final Fantasy III Ice is a Level 1 Black Magic spell. Players can buy the spell in Kazus. It's usable by: *Black Mage *Magus *Sage And in the DS version: *Freelancer *Onion Knight *Scholar Final Fantasy IV casting Ice 1]] Rydia learns Ice 1 at level 2. Tellah, Palom, and Fusoya all know it naturally. Final Fantasy V Ice is a Level 1 Black Magic spell. Players can buy the spell in Tule. Final Fantasy VI Shiva teaches Ice at a rate of X10 and Bismarck teaches it at a rate of X20. Celes also learns the spell naturally. It costs 5 MP. Its Battle Power is 22 and its Hit Rate is 150. Blizzard is also one of the enemy spells, renamed in the Advance version as Snowstorm. Final Fantasy VII Anyone who equips the Ice materia automatically knows Ice for as long as the materia is equipped. Cloud comes equipped with it and players can buy it in the Sector 7 Slums in Midgar. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Three versions of the Blizzard spell can be obtained. This includes the original Blizzard spell, and two more powerful versions which can cause various status effects. The advanced versions can be obtained through Materia Fusion, or as a reward from certain missions. ''Final Fantasy VIII This is the first time Ice is called '''Blizzard.' Players can Draw it from numerous enemies and locations around the world, and one M-Stone Piece refines into five of them. ''Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn Blizzard from the Leather Wrist. It uses 6 MP. Final Fantasy X Blizzard is found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Blizzard, along with Fire, Water, and Thunder appears as Lulu's default spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzard can be used by either the Black Mage Dressphere, an Accessory, or a Garment Grid. It is immediately known by all the characters in the "Black Mage" Dressphere. Final Fantasy XI Blizzard is a tier 1 elemental spell. In ''Final Fantasy XI, Ice is generally one of the harder hitting, and last learned elements of any tier, superceded only by Thunder. This spell is purchasable by vendors. ''Final Fantasy XII Blizzard is a Level 1 Black Magick spell. Players can purchase it in Rabanastre. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Blizzard's License is Black Magick 2. Only the Black Mage job class can use Blizzard. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Blizzard is used by the Espers Shivan and Shivar. Final Fantasy Tactics Blizzard is a spell available for Black Mages, it costs 6 MP to cast, and 50 JP for mastering it. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Rod weapon teaches Blizzard to a Black Mage in addition to Fire and Thunder. Viera Red Mages can also learn it by equipping the Flamberge Rapier. Blizzard requires 100 AP to master and deals Ice damage in a standard cross shaped area. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Blizzard Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. By combining Magicite, the player can cast higher level blizzard spells. There is also an accessory called the Ring of Blizzard, that allows the player to cast Blizzard magic all the time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Blizzard Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Blizzard Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Blizzard Magicite. Blizzard Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more.